The concept of proximity based services (ProSe) within a cellular communications network environment has been identified as a mechanism for improving communication capacity and quality for service for UEs operating within such an environment while improving network capability by UEs off-loading. D2D communication is intended to allow for appropriate quality of service communication, between UEs operating within a cellular network environment and employing some network resources but not requiring communication through the network.